Oh, Children
by RUMIKO123
Summary: La soledad nos da el valor para hacer cosas que por nada del mundo nos hubiésemos permitido hacer...


**Hola! ¿como están? bueno, decidí hacer esta pequeñita historia porqué a pesar de que quiero mucho a Ronald nunca lo vi con Hermione, siempre la vi con Harry... así que bueno, aquí les dejo esta cosita pequeña, hecha con cariño e inspirada en Oh Children, la canción exacta en el momento que más me gusta de las Reliquias P1. Cuando ellos están bailando, ¿no son hermosos? en fin, me inspiré y salió esto, si les gustó puedo hacer una historia más larga sobre esta pareja, bueno, en realidad, puedo hacer miles. También subiré un FIC de Harry Potter sobre Tonks y Lupin, lo renové, así que los espero por allá también. Un abrazo a todos.**

* * *

 **UNICO CAPITULO.**

 **HERMIONE.**

Los copos de nieve caían delicadamente sobre mi cabeza gacha, mis lágrimas se congelaban apenas rosaban mis mejillas... no alcanzaban a caer sobre mis manos frías y pálidas, había perdido el color... aunque siempre he sido así solo que ahora se nota... Hace mucho no lloraba, me había estado aguantando y reprimiendo porqué debía lucir fuerte, fuerte para Harry y para mi que lo habíamos perdido todo, la paz, los amigos, nuestros amores, nuestros familiares, yo... yo me había quedado sin padres, los había hecho olvidarme, ¿que tan injusta podía ser la vida con una persona que no ha cometido males? ¡lo único que he hecho en esta vida es... eso, vivir! Vivir con mi familia y ahora les arrebaté todo, todo por lo que vivian, sus memorias, le arrebaté a la niña despeinada que llegaba cada vacaciones con una enorme sonrisa a contarles sus aventuras junto a sus dos mejores amigos...

¡Ron, eres un idiota! escondí mi rostro entre mis manos y lloré, entendía el motivo de mi llanto, él me había abandonado, se había marchado un día y jamás volvió, jamás envió una carta ni un mensaje, y ni con toda la magia del mundo podría hacer que volviera, no volvería a ver su sonrisa ni escucharía más su voz, tampoco me haría reír cuando menos lo esperaba, no escucharía más sus ideas tontas y a veces brillantes, no lo volvería a ver... no, no... podría... no podría sentir nunca sus labios sobre los míos, jamás nos daremos ese beso que nos merecemos, que deseo, ¡porqué él me abandonó! y no solo a mi, a su mejor amigo... nos dejó a nuestra suerte y yo... no fui con él, yo decidí y elegí a Harry... es lo único que tengo, a él, no tengo nada más... y me necesitaba fuerte, me necesita bien pero era tan difícil...

Me puse de pie y caminé al interior de la tienda, lo ví ahí... sentado con la mirada perdida en algún lugar de la tienda de campaña, quise decirle algo pero decidí que no era el momento, no era el momento para decir nada, ambos estábamos tan... mal... nos había dejado el tren en un lugar desolado y silencioso, estabamos en una estación vacia y triste con la esperanza de... mejorarlo todo...

Me senté en los pequeños escalones y encendí la radio, sonó una canción que reconocía... Oh Children... esa canción era triste pero bonita, respiré hondo y me concentré en la melodía, que era lo único que se podía escuchar a kilometros, el silencio del bosque era realmente ensordecedor, me recargué sobre mis rodillas y me quede quieta esperando que algo pasara, que llegaran a asesinarnos o... que... él... apareciera, solo esperé, solo me mantuve quieta y en silencio escuchando... y viviendo...

Escuché un ruido y alcé mi cabeza, me encontré con los tristes ojos verdes de Harry, me tendía la mano, arrugué el ceño pero la tomé, a pesar del frío que hacia su mano era cálida, me gustó, me puse de pie y sin saber porqué, las manos de Harry viajaron a mi cuello y desabrocharon el guardapelo, lo miraba atenta, no entendía que hacer, Harry tiró el medallón a un lado restándole importancia y sus manos atraparon las mías despacio... ¿que... hacía?

Harry empezó a mover un poco mis brazos, lo miraba sin entender, él empezó a bailar y a dar vueltas sin soltar mis manos, estaba bailando... ¡Harry estaba bailando! Y no pude hacer más que seguirlo hasta que nos vimos bailando, saltando y sonriendo, él sonreía y yo tambien. Harry me había trasportado a otro lugar, en ese momento me olvidé de todo, ¡me sentía feliz! ambos reíamos, había olvidado lo mal que me sentía hace un momento, había olvidado las lágrimas que he derramado, había olvidado que la persona que amaba me había abandonado en un solitario bosque, había olvidado que mis padres no me recordaban, había olvidado una vez más a Voldemort y a los Mortífagos, había olvidado a los Horrocruxes... Harry y yo estabamos viajando a un lugar donde ambos podíamos ser felices, solo desaparecimos y nos dejamos llevar por la melodía...

Pronto solo danzabamos suavemente, Harry tenía su brazo acogiendo mi cintura y su mentón descansaba en mi hombro, su respiración rosaba mi nuca y era tan... tibia, sonreía suavemente, acomodé mi mejilla en su hombro y no me moví de ahí... y fue entonces cuando nos separamos poco a poco y me dí cuenta que estaba llorando, yo estaba llorando... La mirada verde de Harry estaba agobiada pero un destello de ella salía como una pequeña ráfaga de esperanza, alzó su mano y con su dedo pulgar barrió mis lágrimas sin dejar de mirarme a los ojos... Harry...

La mano de Harry acunó mi mejilla dócilmente, y yo no me moví, me quedé quieta observando sus ojos esmeraldas, poco a poco se acercó y mis ojos se cerraron por instinto, sentí la respiración de Harry muy cerca de mi rostro y estampó sus suaves labios contra los míos en un tierno beso...

Nos alejamos en cuestión de segundos... tragué saliva y lo miré pero Harry negó con la cabeza con una débil sonrisa, queriéndome decir que no debíamos decir nada y estuve de acuerdo, no necesitabamos hablar para saber lo que el otro piensa en ese momento... me alejé unos pasos atrás y me dí la vuelta, caminé afuera de la tienda y me volví a sentar...

Solté una bocanada de aire... mi primer beso me lo había regalado Harry... toqué mis labios con las puntas de mis dedos y sonreí suavemente, Harry era mi mejor amigo y la soledad nos da el valor para hacer cosas que por nada del mundo nos hubiésemos permitido hacer... sin embargo de algo estoy muy segura, Harry jamás me dejará sola, somos nuestra familia ahora, él iba a permanecer a mi lado, sentía que así sería siempre... y la vida no me pudo premiar mejor que tener la amistad de Harry Potter.


End file.
